No es tan malo como pensaba
by Nea Potter
Summary: Esta historia participa en el "Reto día de los enamorados" del foro "Retos Harry Potter y más"


**¡Hola! Primero que nada, espero que disfruten esta historia. Segundo, esta historia es para el foro "Retos Harry Potter y más", en su reto de San Valentín. ¡Disfrutenla!**

* * *

><p>San Valentín, fecha del amor y la amistad. Besos y abrazos por todos lados, flores y chocolates siendo repartidos por todo el castillo, y, si mirabas por la ventana, podías notar que hasta las mariposas estaban más cursis de lo normal aquel día.<p>

¡Vamos que eso era una estupidez! ¿Donde quedaba por desamor por el que las chicas tanto se quejaban? ¿Y los entrenamientos de Quidditch? ¿Y la paz en el castillo?

_Cursi. _Esa era la palabra que describía este día.

Termine de escribir esa última frase en mi pergamino y lo guarde en mi mochila, junto con mi hermosa pluma de águila.

—¿Lista Dominique?—preguntó Molly desesperada.

—Lista.—respondí. Me colgué la mochila en el hombro y seguí a mi prima hacia el Gran Comedor.

Lo único que pude hacer al ver el comedor fue rodar los ojos. Estaba todo e decorado con corazones y adornos rosa, flores y las velas blancas habían sido remplazadas por velas rosas y con forma de corazón.

—¡Vamos Nique! Es un día de _amor_.—me dijo mi prima, y rodó los ojos—Sigo sin entender porque te parece una celebración tan estúpida.

—Es tonto. No te sirve de nada celebrar el amor.—nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, y mire asqueada a todas las parejas besándose. Y no pude evitar que mi corazón diera un brinco de alegría al ver que este año _él _no estaba besando a otra don nadie.

Molly me miro, y rodó los ojos. Ella sabía que yo solo ocultaba mi decepción, al nunca recibir regalos del chico al que amaba. Después de todo, soy su _prima. _

Antes de lo esperado las lechuzas entraron por las ventanas, cargadas de flores, tarjetas, y cajas con forma de corazón, todo de color rosa.

No me sorprendí cuando la mitad de las lechuzas se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Y mucho menos cuando varias de ellas llenaron a Victorie de regalos. De todos modos la sangre Veela cautivaba a toda la población masculina del colegio.

Y, aunque no me sorprendió, debo admitir que me puse celosa cuando vi la cantidad de regalos que James recibió.

Vi como soltaba una carcajada, probablemente gracias a los celos de Fred. Guardó las cartas en su mochila, y agarró una de las cajas de chocolate que tenía en la mesa. Observe como la pasaba de una mano a otra, y después suspiraba, para volver a dejarla donde estaba.

Como envidiaba a aquella chica que estaba en sus sueños, que le quitaba el aliento, y que, sobretodo, cautivaba su corazón...

—¡Nique! ¡Nique! ¡DOMINIQUE WEASLEY!—los gritos de Molly me sacaron de mis pensamientos de amor hacia mí querido primo.

—¿Qué?—pregunté, enojada.

—¿Puedo quedarme con tus chocolates?—dijo, con una mueca traviesa.

—¿Qué chocolates?—¿Chocolates? Ya quisiera yo tener chocolates, son mi perdición.

—¡Demonios Nique! ¿No me digas que estabas tan perdida en tus pensamientos de "odio" a San Valentín que te perdiste la cantidad de regalos que te tiraron en el desayuno?—hizo comillas con los dedos.

Mi vista se desvió hacia mi Plato, lleno de tarjetas y cajas de chocolates.

—¿Qué rayos...? —pregunté a Molly. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Al parecer eres la chica más deseada de todo Hogwarts. —soltó una carcajada—Bueno, ¿Te comerás los chocolates o me los puedo quedar?

—No te los daría ni loca. Tú sabes lo mucho que me gustan.

Me levanté de la mesa sin tocar el desayuno, y guarde los paquetes en mi mochila. Después de todo si había algo bueno en San Valentín.

Una última lechuza entro al Gran Comedor. Tenía unos tulipanes azules en el pico, mi flor favorita. Dejo caer las flores sobre mí, y las agarré al aire. No en vano era la buscadora de mi equipo.

Salí corriendo a la sala común al notar la vista de todos clavada en mí.

Tarde unos minutos en llegar a la sala común, segundos en dar la contraseña, y aún menos en tirarme al sillón frente al fuego.

No pude resistirme a oler las flores, ese perfume tan cautivador… Y fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que tenían una nota.

—¿Te gustaron mis regalos? Seguro que sí. Te espero a las 6, antes de la cena, frente a la biblioteca—leí en voz alta.

Bien, lo esperaría en la biblioteca. Igual tengo que hacer un proyecto. Y debo admitir que me daba tengo una gran curiosidad, y el hecho de que no estuviera firmada solo la aumentaba… ¿Pero porque me resultaba tan _familiar_ esa letra?

_Bueno_, me dije mientras agarraba mis cosas y me encaminaba hacía mi clase de encantamientos, _Pronto lo descubriré. Solo tengo que esperar…_

Las clases de aquel día pasaron indiscutiblemente largas. Y no ayudaban todas esas personas besándose por los pasillos entre clases. Así que, después de asistir a mi última clase, me dirigí a la biblioteca. Solo media hora faltaba para encontrarme a aquel chico tan misterioso. ¿Quién sería? ¿Podría ser...? No, eso era imposible.

Y no se si fue ese imposible, o el hecho de que él nunca iba a la biblioteca, lo que hizo que me sorprendiera tanto cuando lo vi entrar, y dirigirse directo a mi.

—¿Qué quieres James? Estoy esperando a alguien—dije molesta.

—¿A quien, se puede saber? —replicó. Y se sentó junto a mí. Tal vez _demasiado _cerca para mi gusto.

—A…—mi sonrojo demostró que no tenía idea de quien se trataba. Y entonces se acercó a mi oreja.

—¿Te gustaron mis regalos? Me costó mucho lograr que la mitad de las lechuzas de Hogwarts te dieran tu regalo… —susurro. Y no pude contener el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo.

Mi mente y mi corazón iniciaron una batalla, que mi sonrojo logro ocultar. Y, como toda mujer enamorada, decidí hacerle caso a mi corazón. Y agarré su cara entre mis manos y lo besé.

Tal vez, después de todo, el catorce de febrero no sea _tan_ malo como yo pensaba…


End file.
